


Festy Cock...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Festy Cock..., Love, M/M, Passion, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes Justin on a vacation to visit his homeland…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festy Cock...

Title: Festy Cock…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1081  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

For: mander3-swish ~ Amanda’s Birthday Challenge

Summary: Brian takes Justin on a vacation to visit his homeland…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Festy Cock...**

“God, what ever made me agree to come here? It’s so cold and rainy in Edinburgh.”

“Shut up, Brian. It’s part of my heritage and I wanted to see the old country. Let’s try this restaurant, Haldane’s - the book says it has a traditional Scottish menu.”

“So long as it isn’t formal. There’s no way I’m wearing a kilt.”

Justin just rolls his eyes and says, “Really? I’d think you’d rather like wearing a kilt. Easy access and everything.”

They make their way into the restaurant and are greeted by the maitre d’ who shows them to a small intimate table with a view. Brian can’t help but notice the traditional tartan tablecloths; he makes a face and Justin flashes him a stern smile letting him know not to poke fun at the abundance of plaid.

Brian quips, “All that’s missing is the bagpipes playing Celtic music.”

Justin says, “Can you just behave yourself so we can get through dinner?”

The waitress brings the menus and Brian asks that she bring them some Scottish whisky with a ninety schilling ale back-up. She smiles and goes to retrieve their drinks.

Brian cruises the menu and can’t help smiling as he reads some of the dishes being served _Cock-a-Leekie Soup, Clapshot, Pottit Heid, Woodcock, Rumble-de-Thump, Hawick balls and his favorite, Festy Cock._

Justin shakes his head and says, “I really can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

Brian snickers, saying, “You have to admit that it’s really funny.”

“Is that what you’re ordering?”

Justin checks his travel book to find out what the menu means.

“It really doesn’t sound that bad; cock-a-leekie soup is a Scottish soup with leeks and chicken broth: clapshot is mashed swede turnips and potatoes with chives: pottit heid is a meat jelly made with the head of a calf or a pig. Yeah, that’s gross. Roasted woodcock is a game bird; rumbledethump is onions with shredded cabbage and mashed potatoes, baked with cheddar cheese on top: hawick balls are a confection of buttery peppermint, a sweet dessert and your favorite, festy cock is finely ground meal shaped into a round loaf of bread, baked in the ashes of a mill kiln.”

Brian just grins and says, “Yes, why not? I dare the waitress not to crack a smile as she reads our order to the chef.”

“Okay, fine, let’s order that. But I also want to try some of the shortbread. You know how much I love shortbread.”

“Anything you want. You know I’d never refuse you.”

Justin just smiles as he thinks about what he really wants later that night.

They make their way through dinner and are truly surprised by how tasty their meal is. After dinner they walk around town, window shopping and enjoying the evening even if it is a little chilly. They make plans to visit an old castle, the extinct volcanoes, the meadows and the Edinburgh art festival - Scotland’s largest visual art festival.

They reach their hotel after their long walk and retire for the evening. Justin wants to take a nice hot bubble bath together to warm their tired, aching muscles. He fills the old-fashioned claw tub and then the two of them relax in the warm, sudsy water, just enjoying washing each other as they unwind from a day full of sightseeing.

Justin leans into Brian’s chest as Brian peppers his back and shoulders with soft butterfly kisses. He runs his hands down and around Justin’s waist as he works his member under the bubbly water. Justin moans as he enjoys the slippery feeling of Brian’s hand sliding up and down his shaft. Justin’s breathing becomes more rapid as Brian’s touch brings him closer to fruition with each stroke. It isn’t long before he’s panting, and moaning Brian’s name as he shoots like a whale through his blowhole.

Justin leans back, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder, catching his breath as Brian’s lips capture his in a passionate kiss. The two of them make out, enjoying each other as the water slowly grows cold around them. Brian nudges Justin, prompting him to get out of the water before his skin becomes wrinkly. He stands there, dripping on the bathroom mat as Brian dries him off gently, patting his long, wet hair that now reaches his shoulders. Justin closes his eyes, enjoying being pampered as he relaxes into Brian’s touch.

Brian lifts him up, carries him into the bedroom and lays him down on the bed. The fireplace snaps and crackles in the background as they feel the warm air on their exposed skin. Brian lays down, covering Justin’s body with his, enjoying the soft, smooth sensations as they rub themselves against one another. Justin suddenly takes charge and flips Brian onto his back as he runs kisses down Brian’s chest and stomach, stopping to nuzzle his face into Brian’s pubic hair.

Brian moans loudly as Justin licks down his length, lapping at his balls then tickling his perineum with his wet tongue. Brian squirms slightly as Justin slips Brian’s legs over his shoulders and bends him in half. Brian relaxes as Justin’s warm mouth licks around his rosebud and pushes his tongue in and out, leaving a slick, wet path. Brian can’t help calling Justin’s name as he feels himself giving way to Justin’s lube-covered fingers penetrating him, stretching him open for his stout cock.

Brian’s legs naturally fall open as he wraps them around Justin’s waist. Justin pushes deep into Brian’s welcoming opening. He starts out slowly, rocking into him, increasing his rhythm as he glides deeper into his sexy brunet. Even though it isn’t often that Justin takes control, when he does it totally turns Brian on. He has always felt safe enough to surrender to Justin, only Justin.

Justin always seems to sense when he needs to be possessed, fulfilling his natural urges to be claimed and marked. For no matter how great he feels during these intense sessions he always feels him for days afterwards. It reminds him that they truly are equal partners, and that no one else will ever come close to the way he loves Justin.

It may have taken him years to finally acknowledge Justin as his true partner but he now has no doubt that they’re meant to spend their lives together. Even if it means taking him on vacation to places he never would have chosen himself - he would do anything to please his husband. 

The End...


End file.
